Ruins
Unlocked after exploring Plains. * It unlocks Crevice and Garden (2400-2500 of exploration) locations |image = ruins.png|Locations = Garden, Crevice|Food Cost = 900 |Special Parts = Crystal, Paper|parts food cost = 380 |parts time = 6 h}} Walkthrough Exploring the Ruins event * You enter the area of the ancient settlement and start exploring. * Investigate * You investigate the ancient looking architecture. * Columns, arches, houses, paths, roads and storehouses, all in ruin and forgotten by time. * This must have been an outpost of an ancient culture unknown by modern history. * Continue * You try to guess the origin of the ruins. *#Greece: the columns sure look Greek, but they are much more elaborate. Also, Greek sailors would not come this far. again *#'Atlantis': the structures certainly have a Greek feel to them, but are much more advanced, so they could belong to Atlantis. But didn't Atlantis sink tot he bottom of the ocean? What was this place, then? *#*City: this look too small to be a main settlement. again *#*Colony: the dwelling lacks farms to sustain itself. It must have been supplied somewhere else. again *#*'Outpost': it's small, doesn't have farms, mines, markets or large production facilities. It may really have been just an outpost. But what was the nature of this outpost? *#*#Military: a military base would require some fortifications. You don't find any walls that would point to that. again *#*#Scouting: the settlement wasn't built near water, so it wouldn't be able to launch further sea expeditions. again *#*#'sure': you are not sure what the purpose of this outpost has been.you will have explore further and find more clues. <-End *#Egypt: The structure don't fit Egypt. The pharaohs wouldn't have sailed so far away from home. again *#Alien: the architecture, while strange, is made by and for humans. Extraterrestrial or other-dimensional origins aren't plausible. again *#Mesoamerican: Mesoamerican civilization certainly build marvels, but his style doesn't fit that culture. again Snake Nest Event * Among the stone rubble you find a snake nest. It is, well, full of snakes. They coil and hiss at you. You shudder at the sight. * You remember reading about this species. It has nutritious meat, but is extremely aggressive and its venom is deadly. * It turns a victim's blood into jelly within minutes. * Gulp * Do you try forage the nest or do you leave it alone? *#Forage: you decide that your hunger is more vicious than these reptiles. *#*on *#*Grabbing the snakes is surprisingly easy, they offer no serious resistance, they just hiss harmlessly. *#*You get Snake nest. *#*Continue *#*After a hearty snake meal you reflect on the situation. You shouldn't always believe what you read. *#*Okay *#Leave: You leave the nest alone. Crumbling Paper Event * In a nook inside a ruined wall you find an aged piece of paper. * Something is written on it. # read: You have the feeling the note could instill a curse upon your group, so you leave it alone. Okay # Examine:You handle it carefully and notice some odd writing on it and a pretty drawing underneath. #* The note starts to crumble as you touch it. #* You must decide what to examine in more detail before the paper turns to dust. #*#writing: you are unable to recognize the language that is written on the paper thus causing you to not get any information as to what the paper leads you to. <--Back #*#'drawing': the drawing looks like a map and it marks a location with a huge X. You remember the location. #**Under you touch the note disintegrates. #**You find Crevice. #**Awesome Mineral Field Event * This ruined city was erected upon rich minerals field. There are valuable crystals littering the ground. Maybe some could be of value. * up * You pick up an interesting specimen. It has pretty wild colors, so it's hard to determine what kind is. * Identify * You take closer look. * Yes, it's obvious now under more light. It's number ... * 3. * Yep that's the one! With knowledge you are able to refine the crystal and get out some useful gems. * You get 20 . Garden Event * Beyond a towering stone wall you find a beautiful green place full of fruit tree and flowers. Once it must have been a garden or an orchard, a source of food for he inhabitants. * It may be worth searching it for edibles. * <-Search Fights Forage-able Items Special Parts Category:Locations